


Library Love

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, that last tag doesn't refer to Sam and Cas it's Gabe and Rowena lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Turns out Sam isn't the only one who finds it hard to study when some random couple is getting it on in the library. Who would've thought such a thing could lead to romance?





	Library Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: College AU, Sastiel + "We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances"

Sam gripped the edges of his textbook and willed his ears to stop working. He’d been sitting at his favorite table, minding his own business and reading about contract law, when he’d heard a man’s voice quietly proclaim “I’ve got the kielbasa you ordered” in a bad Polish accent and had looked over his shoulder just in time to see a smirking red-haired woman being pulled down the Norse Mythology aisle. 

Less than a minute later, and the quiet laughter that had initially followed the couple had given way to sounds that were a bit more, ah, _intimate_ in nature…

_Thwack!_

Sam flinched, barely managing to choke back a startled gasp. He looked over his shoulder and saw that a book had been knocked loose from the shelf. The noises coming from the adjacent Norse Mythology aisle halted abruptly, then resumed in earnest a few seconds later. 

An annoyed sigh issued from Sam’s left; he turned slightly and saw a young man sitting a bit further down the table, frowning in the direction of the noise. Sam watched as the man rolled his eyes and started to turn back toward the book he’d been reading, and it was at that point that their gazes met.

Sam’s first thought was _Wow_. The eyes looking back at him were a vivid shade of blue; coupled with the man’s dark, slightly mussed hair and angular jaw, they made for an appearance so striking that Sam felt his lips part slightly in a surprised inhalation. For his part, the young man seemed equally caught off guard, his previously irritated expression melting into a softer look as he returned Sam’s stare. Sam watched as a pink tinge colored the man’s cheeks, and he was just about to look away when the man cleared his throat and spoke.

“Um, hello,” he said, lips twitching in a shy smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you from your studies.”

“Oh!” Sam realized he was still staring and broke eye contact with a nervous chuckle. “No, you, uh, you didn’t. I was, um,” he tilted his head in the direction of the Norse Mythology section, “I was already distracted.”

No sooner had he spoken than another book fell to the floor, followed by a particularly enthusiastic moan. Sam glanced back at the other man and saw that he looked just as uncomfortable as Sam felt, and he decided that, well, it wasn’t like the situation could get any _more_ awkward, so…

“Um, actually,” said Sam, closing his textbook and snatching up his backpack, “I was thinking of moving to the café in the lobby. Do you wanna…join me, maybe?”

Another moan split the air, and two more books fell to the floor. The man shot a wide-eyed glance at the fallen books, then nodded quickly and stood to gather his things. “Yes, thank you, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

_Oh thank god._ “Great,” said Sam, smiling in relief. Dean was right, sometimes you had to just go for it. He walked over and held out his hand. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Castiel,” said the man, returning Sam’s smile as he shook his hand. 

And together, they beat a hasty retreat just as the bookshelf tipped over with a crash, spilling Norse Mythology books across the floor and leaving one very surprised, disheveled couple cursing and scrambling for cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Library Love](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187267170482/omg-were-studying-in-the-library-and-there-are)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
